


A Temporary Celebration

by Cajuzinhoinho



Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bruru, Historical Hetalia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajuzinhoinho/pseuds/Cajuzinhoinho
Summary: March 8, 1824Sebastián watched the Portuguese ships turning around and slowly moving towards the horizon, where they were soon to disappear after so many months poisoning the view of the sea. The siege was over, Brazil was free.
Relationships: Brazil/Uruguay (Hetalia)
Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084991
Kudos: 3





	A Temporary Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in July 2020  
> This is another one of the fics I posted on tumblr this year, and decided to post on AO3 before the year ends. Maybe it will bring me good luck?

_ March 8, 1824 _

It took him a minute to digest what had just happened.

Sebastián watched the Portuguese ships turning around and slowly moving towards the horizon, where they were soon to disappear after so many months poisoning the view of the sea. The siege was over, Montevideo was free.

Well, Brazil was free. 

Cisplatina was… something. The name still sounded odd to Sebastián’s ears, more than a decade later. The man responsible for taking his independence from him at that time had just been defeated, by him, but also by the boy who had helped Portugal. Sebastián fought for the independence of the boy who had taken his, and the irony of the situation could not be lost to him. But his distaste in the last decade had always been towards Portugal more than Brazil. Brazil was like him, forced into the position of obeying the man, struggling to maintain his autonomy year after year under his rule.

Had been. Brazil had been like him. Not anymore. Brazil was free, and Cisplatina was… Cisplatina was a part of that freedom. 

They both had fought for that part. And won.

And when Luciano understood that, the euphoria that took over him was palpable. He smiled, one of those smiles that Sebastián had never seen on any other face. From ear to ear, in such pure, genuine happiness, childlike excitement, earnest joy and shameless delight, it was the kind of smile that was like the sun at midday, one that disarmed and illuminated everything in its direction.

And its direction, at that moment, was Sebastián. 

Luciano threw his arms around his body, hugged him, lift him from the ground, and they laughed, loud, openly. Sebastián could not remember the last time he laughed like that, without thinking. He hugged Luciano back, letting himself be bathed by his contagious glee for the freedom Sebastián was a part of.

When they parted, Luciano’s eyes were watering and met his. And Luciano kissed him. They were in the port, there were people around, commemorating with them, but that simply didn’t seem to cross his mind. He kissed Sebastián like it was obvious, like it was natural, like it was the only thing he could do. And his kiss tasted like his smile - the same overpowering happiness that left Sebastián with little choice but to part his lips and welcome it. 

Realizing he was being kissed back, Luciano tightened his embrace and once again lifted Sebastián’s body, and shifted his own so that they were spinning around together, with Sebastián’s legs in the air and the wind messing up his hair. And kissed him some more. 

Sebátian knew he’d have things to settle with Luciano after. He knew what they were celebrating didn’t belong to him. He belonged to it. He knew Luciano was no different than his father, now more than ever. Luciano had promised him some autonomy, had promised when the fight started that he was better, he was deserving. And Sebastián knew he’d eventually have to make him keep his words, or fight against him to be allowed to go his own way, and when that day would come, that kiss would be nothing but a ridiculous and betraying memory. All those thoughts flashed through his mind the second Luciano’s lips were on his.

And for a moment Sebastián decided to stop thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr fics are tiny, but i hope this was still somewhat fun haha this was the first and last time i wrote bruru too so...  
> Anyway, happy new year!


End file.
